


【奇杰】ABO

by ssgray3



Category: HunterXHunter, 全职猎人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Summary: 奇犽x小杰瞎编的ABO及原作猎人+学园设定，ooc到天际，黑化，强奸，捆绑，监禁，电击，失禁，强制妊娠，孕期play，榨乳
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

小杰最近感到有点奇怪。即使迟钝如他，也感觉得到以往关系很好的同学好像在和他疏远。无论是放学参加运动部的活动，还是约好一起出去玩，经常被放鸽子。更为不对劲的是，三五好友聚在一起谈话时，注意到小杰走过来，就停止了谈笑，好像怕小杰会来和他们搭话一样，各自原地散开了。

留下小杰尴尬的站在那，奇怪他们到底是怎么了。校园里小杰是大家公认的人缘好，和谁都能愉快得玩到一块去，所以现在小杰真的是百思不得其解。他满头雾水往教室走，正好看到隔壁班一直比较玩得来的小A，小杰上前去打招呼，“小A！下周末不是说好一起去打球，我昨天——”

“...小杰！”小A听到小杰叫他，看上去好像吓了一跳，小A有点慌张的左右看了一眼，“小杰，我正好想告诉你...”

“什么呀？”小杰问道。

“下周末我们必须参加补习，不能和你去打球了，他们不敢来跟你说...对不起，小杰！”

“要补习吗？那没办法了，真遗憾。”小杰失落了一下，随即又打起精神，“那我们下次...”

“对不起！”

小A没等他说完，就匆忙跑掉了。

小杰完全搞不清怎么回事，到底怎么了，好像看到什么可怕的东西一样，而且刚才好像说其他人不敢跟他讲，我有那么可怕吗，小杰满头问号。

“小杰。”

听到声音，小杰开心的回头，“奇犽！”

他的好友不知道什么时候出现在身后，小杰立刻忘了刚才的不愉快，虽然别人不知道什么原因好像疏远他，但是他最好的朋友对他的态度一直没有变。

“奇犽我跟你讲啊，本来和小A他们下周末约好去打球，结果他们要补习，好可惜啊！他们怎么突然这么热衷学习了？”

“谁知道，别管他们。我正好买了新游戏，周末来我家玩怎么样？”

“真的？太好了！我要去！啊，奇犽，是这周末吗？”

“怎么了，你这周末有事？我记得你说过没有安排吧。”

“抱歉！奇犽！”

小杰突然道歉，低下头向奇犽双手合十，“我，那个，其实这周末要去邻居的奶奶家帮忙，抱歉！下次好吗？”

“...笨蛋，跟我道什么歉。那今晚怎么样？”

小杰眉头一跳，“今，今晚...”

“你今天社团活动不是取消了？”

“哎？奇犽怎么知道？”

“听说的。那今天来我家——”

“抱歉！！下，下次行吗？”

“可以是可以，今天怎么了，有事？”

“啊，嗯...”

“不想说就算了，看你满脸为难。”奇犽自然的搭上小杰肩膀，恶作剧地勒住他脖子，小杰被迫贴紧他，走路姿势都变了，他俩平时经常打闹惯了，本来不觉得有什么，突然感觉到奇犽的手好像无意般摩挲过后颈，小杰立刻身体紧绷，不自觉推开了他。

“怎么了？”

奇犽不解地看着他。

“没，没事！”小杰干笑着，退后了一步。“奇犽先去教室吧，我去趟厕所！”然后转身急匆匆跑掉了。

奇犽见他跑远，敛起刚才面对他时的笑容，注视着小杰的身影，没有任何表情。

小杰跑到洗手间隔间里，啪嗒一下关上门。  
他捂着被摸到的后颈，胸口剧烈起伏地喘着气。  
小杰是个Omega，刚分化不到一个月，没有告诉过任何人。

后颈被触碰到的腺体微微发热，Omega这处器官十分敏感，被无意中轻轻一碰而已，若是有意的抚摸，估计当时腿就会软了。

小杰靠在门板上，心砰砰直跳。  
实在不是他故意隐瞒，而是分化成Omega是一件十分不幸的事，甚至可以说人生基本就毁了。Omega在人口中占极少数，因为Beta可以生育，而出于生理原因Omega的地位便低到史无前例。这一性别被认为堕落且肮脏，虽然Omega本身没有任何错，毕竟他们无法选择分化的第二性别，然而因为信息素和发情期会让Alpha甚至Beta失去理智，Omega被文明社会认作邪恶和失序的代名词。  
仅有提供性服务的场所可供Omega生存，他们都被强制戴上耻辱的项圈以标明身份，隐藏身份的Omega一旦被发现，可以被肆意对待凌辱而不会受到任何惩罚，即使在街头被凌虐致死也不会有人来帮助Omega，所有人都认为既然有Omega搞不清自己身份，那他们 就必须做好觉悟。

Omega数量稀少，体质原因决定他们除了供人玩乐，没有任何价值。Omega可以被任意交易，政府默认甚至纵容对Omega的迫害，在黑市价格甚至低于血统纯正的猎犬。

其实即便不是黑市也可以贩卖，仅仅因为在黑市可以把价格炒得更高，若遇到上流社会的Alpha一掷千金买个Omega玩玩，简直一本万利，不过得卖家运气好，家风稍严的上层阶级，都不愿意碰低贱的Omega。

小杰在分化之前，虽然也觉得Omega有点可怜，被这样对待是不是太过分，但整个社会对此习以为常，而且原本以为与自己无关......他是在开诊所的雷欧力那里做例行检查时，得知自己的第二性别的。

因为小杰对雷欧力有恩，他把化验单交给小杰时，一句话没说，只是拍了拍小杰的肩膀，沉重的叹了一口气。分化成Omega意味着什么，他一清二楚。

甚至帮他偷偷弄到了抑制剂，这东西很难买，而且价格很高，毕竟总是不缺心存侥幸的Omega仅仅想过上普通人的生活，而不是好一点都是被卖到妓院。

虽然在那里Omega被当作赚钱工具至少会提供一定的保护，而隐藏身份的Omega只能心惊胆颤避免被发现，因为他们无法受到一点保护，不幸暴露时在街头被拖至暗巷轮奸简直是家常便饭。

小杰曾想过告诉奇犽，作为他最信赖的好友，小杰相信就算自己变成女的或失去念能力，奇犽都不会改变对他的态度。但是分化成Omega这件事并不容易说出口，小杰几次鼓起勇气想告诉他，但是看着奇犽的眼睛，就说不出来了。

小杰确信即使未来他们各自走上不同的道路，至死都会是最好的朋友，奇犽救过他的命，他们俩是过命的交情。但是万一，如果万一奇犽因为他是Omega而讨厌他了呢，小杰不敢想。他不擅长隐瞒，可拖的越久，越没那么容易说出口。

最近好像是易感期，意味着他很快会发情。雷欧力告诉他第一次的发情期会非常痛苦，虽然Omega每次发情都是如此，但是未被Alpha标记的Omega，第一次发情会像被万千虫豸撕咬般生不如死。告诫小杰一定要小心，在家里熬过去千万别被发现。

所以今天奇犽约他时找了蹩脚的借口，奇犽那么聪明，一定能猜到他在说谎，却没有拆穿，平时不管怎样奇犽最后总是会对他妥协。虽然感觉很对不起奇犽，改天状态好再约他出来好了。

小杰拉开门，洗了把脸振作一下，向教室走去。

* * * * * * * * *

放学的时候，教室里的人都走光了，小杰却还留在座位上，四处翻找着，想找的东西翻遍了书桌和书包，却哪里都找不到，额头上浮出了一层细汗。

教室的门突然被拉开，小杰吓了一跳，停下了动作。

“原来是奇犽啊。”小杰莫名其妙松了口气。

“…怎么不开灯？”

虽然距离天黑还有段时间，夕阳渐斜，教室里光线不足，很是昏暗。  
奇犽说着，却没有开灯的意思，他面对着小杰，关上身后的门，拧上了锁。

小杰没有注意到他的动作，掩饰般拿起书包，“这个时间了奇犽怎么还没走？”

“该我问你才是吧，你不是说今天有事？”

“…嗯，这就打算回去了。”

“你刚刚好像在找东西？”

“没有！”小杰立刻否认，随即发现拒绝得太快了，自己都觉得有点可疑。

“那个，时间不早了，我先走了！奇犽也快回去吧！”

“是不是在找这个？”

“！”

小杰刚才遍寻不着的小药瓶，被奇犽拿在手里，给他看清后，在手中随意上下抛动。

小杰的视线黏在药瓶上，仿佛被他拿在手里上下抛接的是他的心脏。

奇犽见他不说话，“不是你的？那扔掉好了。”然后作势往教室敞开的窗户外扔去。

“不要！”

小杰扑过去抢，却被奇犽仗着身高举过头顶，够不到便跳起来抢，可没拿到不说，跳起来时身体撞上奇犽，对方纹丝不动，小杰却被弹了出去，没站稳摔倒在地上。

奇犽看他狼狈的样子，把药瓶扔给了他，小杰接住后紧紧攥在掌心。

“你，是Omega。”一句肯定句。

小杰知道藏不住了，轻轻点了点头。教室光线越发昏暗，也就没看见奇犽的瞳孔染上一片漆黑。

其实在小杰分化前的一段时间，奇犽就略有察觉。总是在小杰身上闻到似有若无的甜味，奇犽几年前分化成Alpha后就接受了严苛的训练，防止他被Omega的信息素干扰，虽然Omega没有什么战斗力，迷惑Alpha心智的能力却无法小觑。

奇犽被选定为家里的继承人，想利用Omega收买或暗算他的不计其数，信息素的诱惑对他没有用，他能辨别Omega信息素的味道，但是并不会因为信息素而无法控制身体的反应，而在看过太多Omega的丑态后对这一性别反感到极点。

突然察觉小杰身上的味道后，先是吓了一跳，随即自我否认，小杰怎么可能是Omega，他身上淡淡的甜味很好闻，不像其他Omega那么甜腻恶心的让他想吐。奇犽先是兴奋得惴惴不安了好久，后来觉得，小杰是Omega又怎样呢，小杰是不一样的，他不会戴上有色眼镜看他，甚至有些期待，小杰是Omega的话，他就可以彻底标记他，保护他，不会让他受到任何伤害。

小杰身上的味道极淡，毕竟还没有分化，如果不是奇犽嗅觉这么敏锐，根本不会被注意到。直到有一天发现小杰的味道好像消失了，奇犽对小杰的观察细致入微，小杰自以为掩饰的很好，却被奇犽发现他在偷偷服用某种药物，似乎证实了自己的猜测，然后等着小杰主动告诉他。

结果小杰什么都没说，看起来也没有因为分化成Omega而变得小心谨慎，仍然和以往一样与同学中的Beta，甚至Alpha来往接触。总想着小杰明天就会告诉自己了，毕竟他不擅长心里藏着事情，他和自己之间从来没有秘密。

可是一直没有，奇犽甚至怀疑自己猜错了，难道小杰并不是Omega。终于趁小杰不在的时候，奇犽按耐不住翻出了他藏起来的药瓶。小杰的确不擅长隐瞒，他甚至没有想过撕下药瓶的标签。

那是Omega用抑制剂。

小杰的确是个Omega。

肯定了自己的猜测，奇犽却并没有高兴或失落，短暂的空白后，一直在想，他为什么不告诉我？是因为他认为不告诉我比较好？还是他觉得，我会像其他人对待Omega那样对他。

小杰没有因为分化为Omega而改变，没有刻意疏远他，也没有疏远其他人，只是和往常一样，继续和学校中少数的Alpha和其余大多数Beta们一起厮混，学校里没有Omega，有任何分化成Omega的学生都会被强制退学。他该不会是因为这个原因才隐瞒的吧，然而小杰并不拒绝任何人的肢体接触，任人勾肩搭背，没有任何自觉。而今早故意用拇指擦过小杰后颈的腺体，他的反应更加证实了自己的猜测。

奇犽曾暗中替小杰担心，然而想起他平时的种种行为，心渐渐沉了下去。

他最好的朋友是个下贱的婊子。

是的，所有人都认为，Omega就是下贱的婊子。

只要发情，就会翘起屁股哭求任何人操他，谁都可以，无论是Beta还是Alpha，人尽可夫，直到发情期结束。既然谁都行，那就无所谓了吧。

“我，我不是故意瞒着你的...”

小杰嚅嗫的话音还未落，就被奇犽铺天盖地散发出的信息素压制了。

汗瞬间渗了出来，因为信息素的影响好像全身着火一般，仿佛被绑在火架上，完全使不出力气，视线都模糊了起来。小杰昨天还吞了好几粒药片，虽然雷欧力叮嘱过他副作用太大所以一次不能服用过多，可是因为最近易感期，他顾不上那么多了。

然而Alpha故意在他面前爆发信息素，使体内原本正常发挥作用的药物瞬间失效，甚至让小杰跳过易感，毫无抵抗能力的硬生生被迫发情。

“有什么话，等下在我身下慢慢说。如果到时你还有力气说的话。”

模糊不清的视野看着他一步步接近，小杰攒起全身的力气往门口跑去，可惜他现在手软脚软速度完全不够看，轻而易举在他的手还没来得及碰到门的时候制住他，“嘭”的一声把软弱无力的身体钉在门板上。

这个时间教学楼里虽然学生已经渐渐离校，仍然有人可能会听到动静。然而强大的Alpha释放出攻击性十足的信息素，没有人敢经过。

“发情了居然还能站得起来，不愧是你。”

奇犽用一只手就把小杰两只胳膊反剪在背后。小杰身体紧紧贴在门上，只能勉强侧过头，他好像努力压抑着什么，艰难开口。

“奇犽，别这样，我们是好朋友不是吗…”

“现在开始不是了，我会让你成为我的所有物。”

伴随着咔嚓一声金属声响，小杰的腰带被解开，裤子随之被褪到了地上。

小杰心知不妙，大声喊了起来，“有人吗！谁来——唔唔！”

奇犽抽下脖子上松垮系着的领带，卷成一团塞进他嘴里。

“果然完全没有Omega的自觉，这个时候叫人来，想让他们和我一起上你？”

小杰胯下一凉，最后的遮挡也被扯了下来，穴里涌出一波淫水，正好被奇犽看在眼里。

奇犽嗤笑了一声，小杰的头抵着门板，耻辱的闭上眼睛，明显感觉到温热的液体顺着腿根往下淌，滑落到微微颤抖的小腿肚。

“不愧是Omega。”

奇犽说着解开自己裤链，Alpha引以为傲的粗长性器跃跃欲试跳了出来，小杰感觉到在腿间摩擦的热源，扭头往后看，被Alpha筋络分明的狰狞凶器吓到了，然而害怕却隐含着期待，小杰绝望的知道了全身每一个细胞叫嚣着渴求的是什么。

奇犽扶着性器在小杰湿透的臀缝处摩擦，空气中充斥着小杰的信息素，随着浓度增加愈发清甜，让人丧失理智。

奇犽恍惚了一下，立刻强制让理性恢复主导，饶是受过专门训练都差点抵挡不住，奇犽诚心实意夸了他一句，“还好没人派你来暗杀我。”不然毫无疑问会死在他身上。

没等小杰明白他说什么，毫无预兆一口气贯穿了小杰的身体。

“嗯唔——！！”

小杰几乎无法呼吸，火热的肉刃仿佛把他劈开，湿滑的小穴第一次被侵入，却毫无阻碍，肉壁像软体动物把粗壮的肉棍柔顺包裹，因为终于被填满全身喜悦得发抖，身后Alpha粗重的鼻息喷洒在腺体上，小杰浑身紧绷，汗毛直竖。

和身体的喜悦不同，心受到了深深的伤害，他被最好的朋友强暴了，可身体却期待着被更过分的对待。

这就是Omega。

奇犽埋在小杰里面，舒服得叹气，闭着眼睛仔细感受着他，硬得发疼的阴茎被滑腻的穴肉紧紧缠绕，绞得他又酥又麻，两人的信息素交缠着，发生剧烈的化学反应。

Omega是降下的神罚，人类的原罪。刚刚占有了小杰的身体，奇犽便瞬间赞同了世间的看法。他轻轻动了一下，穴内便争先恐后涌出更多的液体，仅仅轻微抽动，结合处就发出淫靡水响。

奇犽退出来一点，青筋暴起的肉柱刮擦出不少水儿，小穴怕他离开似的一下咬紧了，粗硕的龟头卡在穴口，两人都是倒抽一口气。

奇犽喘着粗气，“别夹这么紧，我动不了。”

可小杰听不进，肉道仿佛被塞子塞住了，穴里一汪水儿被堵住，奇犽也等不及他反应，掰开臀肉，凶残得往里捅，噗滋一声被肏出来的水溅到地上，两手劲儿大的像铁钳一样箍着他，肉棒往穴眼里挤，一次比一次深，刚才进去的时候还有一小截在外面，奇犽发了狠，带着像要把小杰揉碎了一口吞下去的狠劲，越捅越深。

小杰被肏得双脚几乎离地，明明被捅到最里面了，怎么还在往里顶。小杰努力踮着脚，想逃离楔子一样钉在他里面的肉棒，摆脱内脏几乎要被刺穿的恐惧，却被奇犽掐紧腰，插的更深。

小杰没有力气抵抗了，绝望的低着头，身体被奇犽干得一晃一晃，小穴被活生生插热似的，被滚烫的阴茎越肏水越多。那根凶器在他体内寻找着什么似的，换着角度抽插，然后如愿找到了他要找的。

小杰突然意识到了什么，刚想攒起最后的一点力气挣扎，就被Alpha大到吓人的凶器结结实实捅进了生殖腔里。从未被造访的地方被侵犯，小杰被彻底肏开了，他全身剧烈地哆嗦起来，仿佛被人剖开内里，在柔软内脏上捅了一刀。

小杰坏掉一样眼泪控制不住地往下流，嘴巴被堵着，几乎喘不过气来了。脆弱的生殖腔本能的收缩，紧紧包住了粗壮可怕的龟头。

青筋环绕的柱体在肉道里跳动着，甚至又涨大了几分，奇犽头晕目眩感受着阴茎头被生殖腔挤压的极致快感，他捏着小杰的脸，舔着他流出的眼泪，跟他的信息素一样甜。

扯下塞在他嘴里的领带，舌头伸入他口腔翻搅，突然舌尖一阵刺痛，小杰狠狠咬了他一口，口中弥漫开铁腥味。

奇犽被激怒了，他次次肏进生殖腔往死里干他，不顾小杰的惨叫，不在乎被人听见。

龟头摩擦在生殖腔壁，宛如酷刑，体内最深处最隐秘的地方被侵入，像要肏死他一般蹂躏，时间好像被拉长，每次退出生殖腔，到迎来下一次进犯，这恐怖的折磨仿佛有一辈子那么长。

小杰害怕的小腿抽筋，没办法站稳靠着门，唯一支撑他的就是深埋体内的阴茎，门板都因为激烈的撞击发出嘭嘭的声响。

完全没有收敛的力道，让小杰怀疑生殖腔快被捅破了，穴里的水儿却越涌越多，成了让对方更顺利干他的帮凶。

奇犽两手掐着小杰的腰，力气大到小杰感觉自己骨头都要被捏断了，虽然两手恢复了自由，却使不上一点力气，小杰额头顶着门板，两只手抓着奇犽的胳膊，每次被捅进生殖腔，就抓得他要死要活。

感觉到他越干越快，埋在生殖腔里的龟头渐渐胀大，小杰的心被恐惧揪紧了，拼尽全身所剩无几的力气也推不开他，只好嘶哑着求饶，“不！别在里面！…求你！只有这个不行！求你了！不可以！！”

奇犽闷头埋在他紧里面，龟头成结，像雄性动物在雌性体内灌精一样，让雌性无法摆脱直到确保受孕。

小杰如同砧板上的鱼任人宰割，Alpha的阴茎牢牢卡在他体内，一波一波喷涌而出的精液冲刷着生殖腔，好像要把他烫伤。

“求求你不要射在里面！”

只能被迫承受，什么都做不到的小杰叫得声嘶力竭。Alpha射精时间需要两到三分钟，会彻彻底底把他灌满。发情期Omega的受孕率几乎百分之百，射精时的奇犽像野兽一样啃咬着他的耳朵，脖颈，在射精快要结束时，舔舐着腺体，犬齿咬破皮肤把信息素深深的注入进去。

上下都被侵犯的小杰感觉自己要死了，刺激的他无法忍受，过度使用的声带却只能发出虚弱的气音，Omega的阴茎没有射精，却像尿尿一样从尿道口不断渗出透明液体，这是男性Omega高潮的表现。  
妓院里的嫖客们轮奸男性Omega时经常会互相比赛较劲，看谁能肏的Omega“尿”出最多。

即使射精结束，Alpha的性器也不会立刻软化，而是堵在生殖腔确使Omega完全受孕。等奇犽终于从小杰瘫软的身体里拔出来时，肉穴甚至发出“啵”的一声，仿佛从瓶口拔出塞子般的轻微声响，生殖腔被精液灌的满满当当，没有一滴流出来。

奇犽松开他，小杰的身体便软软的倒了下去，把他打横抱了起来。小杰满脸泪痕，第一次太激烈，身体承受不了，可能精神上的刺激也比较大，暂时失去了意识。

刚才并没有刻意收敛，估计学校里的人都知道发生了什么。却没有人来打扰或阻止，不过是Omega挨肏而已，下次让学生注意点就是了，别把肮脏不知廉耻的Omega带到学校里来。

避开地上留着的一大滩水，奇犽替小杰穿好衣服，整理好他的东西，打电话叫管家来善后。

晚上小杰醒过来，第一个反应就是从奇犽身边逃开。

“你还真是挺厉害的。”

奇犽把小杰的胳膊扭在背后摁在地上，膝盖压着他的腿，让本就没有力气的Omega动弹不得。

小杰咬紧嘴唇，不说话。

被Alpha标记后，按理来说激素的影响下即使不情愿，Omega也会对Alpha彻底臣服。

奇犽眼睛里燃起暗火，“既然还有力气折腾，我就不担心了。”

扯起小杰的头发强行让他由趴改为跪在地上，双手撑着地面，无视他的挣扎骑了上去，从后面硬上了他。

再次被粗长肉棒顶进最深处，肏得小杰的膝盖跪不稳，手臂和两腿都哆嗦起来，吃力地想往前爬，被奇犽一把扣住腰恶狠狠往胯下压，小杰的穴口又开始春水泛滥，顺着腿根淌在地板上。

跪在背后干他的Alpha直接把龟头往生殖腔里挤，小杰一下子两手撑不住，上身伏趴在地上，屁股翘得更高，奇犽抓着他柔软的臀瓣使劲往后压，同时猛地往前挺胯，一下捣的特别深，甚至插出不少刚才射在生殖腔里的精水。

小杰叫都叫不出来了，头抵着地板，闭着眼睛，似乎压抑着巨大的痛苦。

奇犽对他消极抵抗的模样十分恼火，指尖噼啪闪出电火花，突然想尝试一些事情。

两手摸上小杰平坦的胸口，指尖拉扯玩弄着两个乳尖，感觉到两颗微微挺立。小杰正闭目忍受着下体传来的饱胀感和乳尖的麻痒，奇犽手上带电，碾着小杰小小的乳首轻轻一拧。

小杰猛地睁大双眼，瞬时全身僵硬，然后无法控制的抽搐着痉挛，肉穴猛地绞紧，让奇犽一口咬在他肩膀上才没叫出声，被夹的太舒服差点升天。

没听到小杰叫疼，奇犽也顾不得了，埋在他穴里的鸡巴抽动着，爽得无法自已，听到小杰下身传来淅淅沥沥的水声，竟然被电得尿失禁了。奇犽却在这时狠狠顶进了生殖腔，小杰连反应的机会都没有，软软的鸡巴尿出一股一股淡黄色的液体，一边尿身体一边颤，控制不了的尿湿了地板。

奇犽吐着舌头，玩过头了，刚才没控制好电流，对他来说不算什么，对小杰来说太刺激了，吸取教训下次打算用最微弱的电力。

准备在他里面再射一波就结束，谁知小小的生殖腔装不下这么多精水，小杰要被胀坏了，他意识不清得摸上自己小腹，好像隔着肚皮摸到了嵌在体内那根阳具的形状，“不…不要再射进来了…要撑坏了……奇犽，救救我…”小杰口水淌了出来，说着胡话，甚至以为肏他的是别人，胡乱叫着奇犽的名字，希望好友来救他。

极大的满足了奇犽的征服欲，成结的龟头卡在生殖腔，一波一波射入精液胀的小杰直哆嗦。被电击让小杰的神经元变得迟缓，甚至不知道自己失禁了，短短时间内被Alpha狠肏两次使他神智不清，只想逃避被灌精。

颤巍巍想爬走，却被硕大的结死死卡在腔口，疼得他抖个不停。嘴里不停得说着什么，奇犽凑过去，听到他一遍遍嚅嗫着“我不想怀孕，不要射到我里面来”。

奇犽兴奋的恨不得想在他体内灌满白浆，让他小腹高高隆起。哄骗小杰求他，他就不射在里面，没有了判断力的小杰照做，最后奇犽让他说什么就说什么，说着平时根本不会说出口的淫词秽语，并不在乎他说些什么，而是那听话的模样让奇犽疼爱不已，谁能想到以往那个不知天高地厚又超级顽固的小杰，居然会露出这样的一面。

奇犽抓着他的手臂把他从地上拉起来，让小杰坐在自己阴茎上，一边兴奋地往他生殖腔里射入最后一波精液，一边掐着他的下巴，让他面向一开始就摆在那里的摄影机。

刚才他尿失禁，还有让他说的那些话，是录给小杰看的。

小杰空虚的双瞳没有一点反应，这样乖巧的他让奇犽恨不得肏他一整晚，扳过小杰的脸和他舌吻，这次他不知道咬人了。在小杰几乎窒息前放开他，小杰却仍无知无觉的微张小嘴，舌头往外伸。

奇犽又吻过去，小杰下意识主动含住他的舌头，像舔舐糖果一样。看着他纯真至极的脸孔完全想不到会淫荡至此，看得Alpha心头噌噌冒火，觉得Omega真是生来就是给人干的。

饱受蹂躏的生殖腔又一次被灌满，然而这次容不下更多了，精液从被肏得通红的小穴涌了出来。小杰失神般靠在奇犽怀里两腿大开，小穴被肉柱撑开了，奇犽一点一点拔出去时穴肉合拢，一大股精液从甬道深处流出来，混合着淫水挂在奇犽下体耻毛上，地上是一滩淡黄的尿液，全都被摄影机清晰记录下来。

奇犽抱起小杰去洗澡，叫来仆人收拾房间，打算给小杰清洗完，等他恢复点力气，接着在浴缸里继续上他。

小杰再次醒来已是第二天傍晚。

全身发软，使不出力气。只记得和Alpha不知交合了多少次，身体里外都染满了他的味道。

什么都不愿想，逃避起现实。“不知道学校怎么样了。”他今天无故缺席，不知道老师和同学会不会担心他。

从床上挣扎着爬了起来。

奇犽正推门进来，听到他起床第一句是担心这个，不愧是小杰。

“你以后不用去学校了。”

看到他小杰就觉得下面那里隐隐作痛，抱着被子蜷缩起来。

“…为什么？”

“已经给你办了休学。”其实他想说的是，一个Omega还上什么学。

小杰掀开被子想下床，他很生气。

“为什么擅自做这种事？朋友们会担心我的！”

“朋友？稍微吓一下就不敢接近你的也算朋友？”

“……是你做的？”小杰不可思议地看着奇犽，“为什么让他们疏远我？”

“该问为什么的是我才对吧。你知不知道你是Omega，不知道被人发现有什么下场？”

“可是——”

“没什么可是，我只是稍微警告他们，就没人敢找你，你以为他们知道你是Omega还会继续和你做朋友？谁会和Omega做朋友。”

小杰一下被刺痛了，昨天在教室里被侵犯之前，他说我们不是好朋友吗，对方回答他，现在开始不是了。

Omega的身份被知道，一夜之间突然失去了所有朋友。

不对，还有雷欧力。

奇犽看到他的表情，好像知道他在想什么。

“雷欧力已经知道我把你标记了。”

小杰差点从床上跳起来，为什么这种事他可以平静说出口。

奇犽坐在对面沙发上，“我今天去找他了，能给你弄到抑制剂的我就猜到是他。雷欧力听到你被标记，挺高兴的。”

小杰怔住了，奇犽看他这副表情，脸上带着快慰。“雷欧力说Omega使用抑制剂不是长久之计，听到你被我标记，他就放心了。”

小杰看着他的嘴一张一合，却好像听不懂他说了什么，然后迟钝的反应过来，奇犽当然不会说他是被强制标记的。

事情为什么会变成这样，小杰有些混乱，一时不知道怎么办才好。考虑了半天，最后看向奇犽，“我就当作没有这回事，我要回去了。”

“当作没这回事？”奇犽看着他，“你要回哪里去？”

不知为什么觉得他的眼神很可怕，小杰转开视线，下床。

“虽然你标记了我，我只是把你当最好的朋友。”

“…你会和朋友做这种事？”

“是你强迫我的！”小杰生气了，鼓足勇气跟他对视。

奇犽打开了电视。

不知道他要干什么，小杰的视线被吸引了过去，待看清画面，犹如被兜头浇了一桶冰水，遍体生寒。

Alpha跪在他身后干他，赤红的性器不断没入他体内，又出现，然后乳首被拉住往两边拉扯，他被肏得尿了出来。

小杰看不下去了，涨得满脸通红，想逃离这个房间。

奇犽拉住小杰把他摔在床上，固定住他的脑袋强迫他看向那段录像。

他轻抚着小杰纤细的颈子，这么脆弱，轻易就可以折断。奇犽的手慢慢收紧，血管被压迫，小杰开始感到晕眩，他闭上眼，录像中他不知廉耻的乞求却钻进他耳朵。

“我强迫你？你搞错了吧，不是你求我干你的？”

奇犽散发出信息素，不像昨天那样突然爆发，而是宛若渐渐涨潮的海水，把小杰彻底淹没。

昨天被肏了好久的小穴和生殖腔口还有些刺痛，小杰却记起了生殖腔都被填满的满足，穴里又湿了，腿根传来黏腻感，彻底被标记后发情都由对方掌控，这次甚至不用奇犽摆弄他，就自己抬高了屁股。

“这时候该说什么？”

小杰揪紧床单，挣扎着，他不想说，可是身体渴望着被立刻填满，要被逼疯了。

“肏我。”小小声说道。

“怎么肏？说具体点。”

“呜呜…想，想让你的大鸡巴肏我。”小杰呜咽着重复录像里自己说过的话。

粗壮的肉柱立刻迫不及待插进小穴。

插到底时小杰满足的哭叫出来。

奇犽把录像从头播放，用和视频里一样的频率肏穴。不断累积的快感让小杰的大脑仿佛融化了，小屁股跟着一掀一掀主动迎合，嘴里紧咬着被单。

被取悦到的奇犽这次没有肏进他的生殖腔，不然之前射进去的都被插出来了。只是故意每次顶到腔口，不断流出的淫水烫的他那根舒服极了。每次戳到腔口，小杰身体就绷紧，打着寒战，奇犽爱死了他这个反应，反反复复戏弄着他。

*** *** ***

昏暗的地下牢房。

沉重的铁链从屋顶垂下，一个全身赤裸的人影两条胳膊被吊起，脚尖要勉强才能够着地，让他极其难受。被绑着双手吊起的Omega腹部隆起，看上去有了几个月的身孕。

“我以为你怀孕了能老实点，没想到你主动骑着我让我肏，是打算逃走。”

牢房的门推开，发怒的Alpha走了进来，他打开照明，然而暗淡的光线并没有使地牢明亮多少。

“你什么时候学会了用头脑，真让我惊讶。”

小杰垂着头，为了缓解被吊得酸痛的胳膊，脚尖勉强在地上支撑着，冷汗顺着鼻梁往下淌，滴到地上。

他趁怀孕之后奇犽放松对他的看管，等到半夜假装去厕所，拉开窗户悄无声息逃进茫茫夜色。谁知他假装听话，Alpha则是假装对他放松警惕，还没走出多远就被抓了回来，关进这房子的地下牢房里。

小杰被迫休学后，就被软禁在奇犽家里。这里是奇犽家在外面闲置的一处房产，因为小杰申请了学校，奇犽就搬到了这里和他一起上学，给小杰办了休学后，奇犽也没有理由去学校了。

在家每天和小杰做爱，即使发情期结束也是一样。本来想让小杰休息，但是他的体力异于常人，不管怎么玩坏都能很快恢复。

小杰很快就被确定怀孕，检查后推算了时间，第一次被体内灌精就怀上了他的孩子。和女性Omega不同，不会因为孕期前三个月不能抱他，而且本来小杰就体质强壮，除了降低了做爱的次数，并不激烈的温和性爱，小杰反倒不满足似的常常缠着自己的Alpha索求。还真的以为这个Omega转性了，但这可是小杰啊。

“你想逃到哪去？”

小杰挺着大肚子，脏器被压迫让他很辛苦。他不想看到他，即使他是自己腹中孩子的爸爸。

这个从来没变的倔强Omega如今撕下了伪装，不想再讨好强制标记他的Alpha了。

看到奇犽解开腰带拉下裤链，小杰咬牙别过脸。扳动墙上的机关，铁链哗啦作响，小杰的双脚终于踩到地面，不再悬空。奇犽走到他身后，两条手臂从背后温柔环绕他隆起的小腹，隔着肚皮爱抚腹中胎儿。

“你真的是极其少见的Omega了。”奇犽咬着他耳朵，小杰的耳朵很敏感，熟知这点的奇犽故意在他耳边撩拨。“因为你知道孩子的爸爸是谁。”

奇犽说着，手开始不老实的往下，摸上已经被他肏熟的雌穴。

因为是孕期，不像发情时那样湿润，随时可以接受粗大的鸡巴没有预告的捅进来。然而两根手指挤进去，弯曲旋转在肉壁上挤压，便渐渐潮湿。

手指一屈一伸，模拟着交合的动作在穴里抽插，修长的手指整根没入，手掌包裹着臀肉，又抽出湿漉漉的手指。

“还是说你不知道孩子的爸爸是谁？”

小杰不吭声，第一次被肏昏了就被带到这里来，天天被他蹂躏，再没见过其他活物，他倒是想不知道自己孩子的爸爸是谁。

“有水儿了，”奇犽拔出手指在小杰脸上擦了擦，“是不是想让什么更粗更长的东西插进去。”

小杰偏开脸，好像打定主意跟他对抗到底。

还是那个倔强的小杰，奇犽没生气，仗着有孕在身自己不能把他怎么样，怕伤到胎儿，的确电击之类的就用不上了。

抬高小杰的屁股，梆硬的阴茎直直捅了进去，插得小杰闷哼一声，虽然嘴硬，在自己的Alpha肏进来后，就忍不住扭腰把他吞吃的更深，尤其被调教过的身体，虽然没有完全润滑，阴茎的脉络直接在肉壁上摩擦着，让小杰强忍着才没有大声淫叫出来。

奇犽缓慢进出他的身体，细密绵长的交合让地牢里一时只有两人的喘息声。小杰诚实的身体很快不满于这种温吞，绞紧的小穴像个肉套子死死夹住硕大的阴茎，奇犽喘息更重了，喘着粗气从有些干的肉道拔出来一点，穴口的嫩肉被带的外翻，挺腰的时候又被插回去。

穴口的肉褶被粗壮肉柱撑开了，奇犽被他勒的有点疼，手放在臀瓣上往两边分得更开，挺着鸡巴使劲肏进去，插出不少水儿来。小杰两条光裸的腿本来绷得紧紧的，龟头碾压着生殖腔时腿一下就软了，生殖腔里怀着胎儿，不可能插进去，小杰拼命往前躲闪，“不要！孩子…会插坏的，慢点…”

“你诱惑我的时候怎么没想到孩子。”奇犽掐着他的胯骨往自己身下压，旋转着龟头摩擦，肏得小杰尖叫起来，身体颤抖着，两条铁链哗啦直响。

“再说，你其实不想要这孩子吧。”

小杰粗喘着，顾不上回答。虽然是被强制受孕，但孩子是无辜的，小生命在他体内孕育，每天感受着小小的脉动，实在心情复杂，所以才想着逃走。

他不说话奇犽以为他默认了，粗长的肉棒一记狠插，捣的小穴都变了形。

“不要…”

小杰感觉自己好像被钉在肉柱上，要不是两手被铁链绑着，想下意识护住挺着的肚子。

奇犽在他身后整根没入整根拔出，看起来也不顾会不会伤到腹中婴儿。两手摸上小杰孕期隆起的乳房，虽然没有女人那样丰满，也比之前平坦的胸部涨大很多。

胡乱揉着两团乳肉，男性Omega也会哺乳，孕期男性Omega的身体模糊了和女性的区别。边使劲肏他，边用指尖碾住挤压小杰凸起敏感的乳头，铁链声变得更响，小杰失声叫了起来。

奇犽感觉到手背濡湿了，从小杰肩膀往下看，发现被自己拉扯变形的小胸脯，正有白色的乳汁从奶头流出来，两手用力挤压，顿时喷出来更多。

上下的刺激让小杰高潮喷水，发现他胸口好像非常敏感，一边大力揉搓着两个肉团，一边狠捣着抽搐的穴肉，小杰虽然脚尖都在颤抖，两条腿仍紧紧绷直，踮起脚尖想摆脱在体内狂插他的鸡巴，然而被蛮力扯住乳肉，怀孕初期奶水量少，已经流不出乳汁了，仍不停揉捏像要榨干他。

“好疼！……啊！求你…放过我”

小杰被折磨的眼泪止不住，残暴的Alpha还稍微顾忌着他怀着孩子，不然他真觉得今天要死在这了。

以为自己要昏死过去的时候，体内肆虐那根停下了，刚要松口气，Alpha抬高小杰的一条腿，隆起的肚子让姿势变得有限，开始从侧面干他，换了个角度不会捅到生殖腔，更加不收敛力道，铁链稀里哗啦的响声里小杰感觉几乎被那根顶到了心口。

毛茸茸的脑袋探到他胸前，一口叼住了乳头。像小宝宝吸奶一样，粗糙的舌面刮擦着肿胀的乳尖，用力吸吮，发现的确吸不出来什么了，便含着奶头又啃又咬，向后拉扯，小小的乳肉拉长变形。

一直在呻吟的小杰顿时惨叫出声。

“不要吸了！嗯啊！……不要扯了，好疼，呜呜”

小杰脸上涕泪横流，奇犽一边残忍的蹂躏他，一边把手放在滚圆的肚皮上温柔摩挲，小杰要疯了，“我再也不敢逃了！下次再也不敢了！求你放过我，呜…救救我”

“说你是我的。”

“我，啊！……我是你的…”

“乖。”奇犽奖赏的亲了他脸颊一口。“没有下次了，不然我就永远把你关在这里，绑着你让你给我生孩子。”

小杰呜咽着拼命点头。

奇犽解开铁链，像把着小孩尿尿一样的姿势从后面抱着小杰，分开的两腿搭在他臂弯，肉棒仍在穴里插着，边走边干他。

小杰哭泣着无意识环住自己浑圆的小腹，奇犽亲着他发顶，抱着他往房间里走。不会再让他逃开了。


	2. 分支1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12岁奇犽来到ABO世界中的时间线，看到了年长的自己和...

奇犽上一秒还在和小杰聊天，下一秒突然出现在一座建筑物的地下，奇犽愣了一下，这种突然移动的方式，让他想到贪婪岛游戏里的传送，看来他是被念力传送到这里的。即使面对突发事件也没有慌张，而且这里虽是地下，黑漆漆的，但是奇犽却觉得这里不是很陌生。

他以前被家里派去执行暗杀任务，偶尔会在外面的自家置地过夜，而这里看上去应该是他家安置的一处产业。若从外观来看，只是一幢极为不起眼的普通民宅，实际地底建有牢房，虽然基本用不上，但是若雇主有相应需求，也会用于囚禁拷问目标对象。

奇犽看了牢房的门一眼就转身，打算出去外面看自己究竟被传送到了哪里。可牢房里却传来铁链哗啦作响，还有突然拔高得令人面红心跳的呻吟声。

虽然奇犽自己没有经验，也知道里面正在发生什么，当下十分反感，他家牢房都极其隔音，而声音居然能传得出来，可以想见里面场景有多火热。到底是谁在这种地方就不管不顾做了起来，然而能出入他家置业的不可能有外人，管他是谁，不想脏了眼睛的奇犽不感兴趣也没想打扰，两手插兜转身走人，打算快点回到小杰身边去。

然而一句求饶的低语让他瞬间停了迈出去的脚步。  
这声音太熟悉了，以至于听觉敏锐的奇犽绝不可能弄错，然而奇犽却不敢相信自己的猜测，毕竟他想到的人没可能在这里，甚至和他家的谁发生性关系。

虽然怀疑自己一定是听错了，奇犽仍鬼使神差地决定看一眼，不是对他们办事感兴趣，只是确定一下，如果的确不是他想的那个人，就转身离开当做没来过。  
平时走路就习惯了消除足音，现下奇犽自己都不知为什么，更加刻意没发出一点声响，走到牢房的门前，里面引人遐想的声音仍不断传进他耳朵，透过门的缝隙看见里面两具交叠在一起的肉体，而看清双臂悬吊着明显是被迫承受的人，奇犽当场凝固了。

那身形虽一看就是女性，鼓胀的乳房，隆起的肚子一看就是已有孕数月，然而那个人的声音和脸孔，还有那绝不会认错的标志般的发型，毫无疑问都指向奇犽心中猜想的人。

竟然真的是小杰！？  
但怎么可能是小杰？  
被铁链绑着吊起的人年龄看上去比奇犽认识的小杰要年长几岁，而且奇犽绝对肯定小杰和他一样是男的，不可能会怀孕。  
而小杰正在和别人进行性行为，看上去并不是自愿的，还怀孕了。  
眼前这些事实哪一项都超出了奇犽的认知，让他甚至做不出任何反应，完全僵在原地。  
如果百分百确定是小杰，奇犽早就冲进去杀了正在侵犯他的人。  
然而虽然长相和小杰一模一样，却是女人的身体，年龄也对不上，让奇犽无法确定，万一只是和小杰长得十分相像的人…

“你看够了吧？”

又是一个极为熟悉的声音，打断了他的内心纠葛。  
奇犽看到在小杰身后侵犯他的人露出脸来，刚才奇犽只能看见他露出来的一点白色头发，结果更让他震惊的是，他见到的是自己每天都会在镜子里看到的脸，然而又有微妙不同，那个人的面部棱角比他更加锋利，再过几年奇犽也许会变得和他一模一样。

“唔……啊……奇犽…求你放过我吧……呜呜，真的受不了了……”  
酷似小杰的人呜咽着求饶，却被身后的人肏得更用力了，已经沙哑的声音不断求着奇犽放过他，可是没有一点用。  
求饶声渐渐弱了下去，在后面不停侵犯他的人咬着他的耳朵，“小杰，你看谁来了。”

奇犽颤抖的手拉开牢门，那个人的确叫的是他的名字，奇犽没想到居然会亲眼见到他自己在他面前侵犯小杰。

“小杰…是小杰对吧？”奇犽的声音也在颤抖。

另一个奇犽嘲笑了一句，“你不会连他都能弄错吧。”  
插在小杰体内的阳具猛地往里一顶，干得小杰哭泣着仰起头，奇犽捏着他染满痛楚的脸，给另一个自己看。

小杰被干得失神，没注意到什么时候出现了一个和身后的加害者长得一样的人。  
他被绑着，身体只能不由自主得随着奇犽的进犯而摇晃，小声抽泣着，“不要了…孩子，会插坏的…”

“不会的，”奇犽扳过小杰的脸，亲吻着他，“我们的孩子会像你一样强壮，只是肏你狠了点，不会伤到胎儿。”

另一边的奇犽似是终于找回了自己的声音，另一个他把小杰囚禁在地牢里强奸，甚至让他怀孕了，几乎要以为这是什么荒诞的梦境。

“你放开他！”  
奇犽对年长的自己吼道，若非现实，他恐怕会认为自己是疯了。  
冲过去打算救下小杰，可年长的奇犽只是一抬手，便逼得他后退，奇犽的冷汗瞬间流了下来，这是何等强大的念力。

另一边的奇犽被打扰，不能专心肏弄小杰，看上去有些恼火，然而对方毕竟也是他自己。  
抬手放出几道念刃把他钉在墙上。奇犽甚至用了「坚」都无法阻挡，衣服刮破的地方，从伤口流出血。奇犽动不了，和另一个自己实力完全不在一个平面上。

“太弱了，”另一个奇犽说了一句，“你就在那里好好看着吧。”  
说完不再搭理他，抬高小杰的一条腿，从侧面进入他体内，这个角度不会捅到生殖腔，用上全身力气在另一个自己面前狠肏小杰。

奇犽被钉在墙上动弹不得，看着小杰在自己面前受辱，嘴唇都咬出血，恨不得杀了另一个自己。

另一个他伸出舌头舔上小杰的乳房，像吸奶一样叼住了他的乳头，好像故意给奇犽看似的，吸得啧啧有声。

奇犽红着脸别开视线，他早注意到了小杰的身体似乎同时具备男性和女性的特征，而且他怀着孕，这让奇犽脑子混乱不堪。

小杰随着奇犽愈发不加收敛的动作叫得也越来越大声，伴着交合的水响对年下奇犽太过刺耳。

他听着小杰的哭声，那声音让他心都碎了。

“你怎么…你怎么能这么对他！”

奇犽在小杰体内用力冲刺，没空理他，高潮时吻上小杰的嘴，堵住他口中所有哭叫和呻吟。  
抱着小杰瘫软的身体，从他穴里拔出来，大股的淫水混着精液流到腿根。

另一个奇犽闭上了眼睛，不忍心看。

奇犽埋在小杰颈间，深深嗅着他身上甜美的味道。才答，“因为他怀着孕还想着逃走，只是把他关在这里惩罚一下。”

“不是说这个，你不是喜、喜欢他吗！为什么强迫他！”

“真是纯情。”年长奇犽不知是说另一个自己，还是以前的他。  
“别告诉我你没想过对小杰做这种事。”他看穿年下奇犽逃避的视线，没有人比他更了解自己。  
“而且，你看着我强上他，不是也看硬了。”

年下奇犽胯间支起了小帐篷，虽然痛恨自己，但是身体的反应无法控制。

年长奇犽解开小杰手上的铁链，抱着他来到奇犽跟前，“一看你就还没对你的小杰出过手，我不介意让他来给你开开荤，反正都是我自己。”  
年长奇犽甚至觉得自己大度过头了。  
“不过小杰下面不能让你碰，初哥没深没浅，怕你控制不住伤到我的两个宝贝。”

年长奇犽抱着软倒的小杰，让他跪在奇犽面前，自己再次勃起的那根从后面进入小杰，揪着他的头发把他的脸凑到奇犽下身，“乖，帮另一个我舔舔。”

“你干什么！”  
奇犽拼尽全身力气也没办法动一下。

被另一个自己肏得神智不清的小杰已经不会反抗，顺从得拉下他的裤子，硬了多时的鸡巴兴奋地跳出来，龟头戳上小杰的脸，顶端吐出的水儿蹭到小杰脸上，另一个自己还在小杰身后挺腰肏他，小杰随着他的动作边小声呻吟，边听话得张口含住自己那根。

这对奇犽实在刺激过头，他眼前一花，小杰乖顺得吸吮他梆硬的柱体，两手不忘爱抚两颗囊袋，柔滑温热的口腔包裹着他的阳具一进一退，若不是被死死钉在墙上，奇犽甚至忍不住想挺腰往他嘴里插更深。  
他和另一个自己同时肏着小杰，荒诞至极，却真实得被欲望烧尽了理智，过于强烈的快感让他眼前仿佛有白光炸裂，他很快就挺不住了，“小杰，别这样…放开我，要射了…”

年长的奇犽似乎不愿意让另一个自己射在小杰嘴里，把小杰往自己怀里拉。奇犽的性器刚离开小杰的嘴巴，喷涌出的浓精就射了小杰一脸。

“真快。”  
看着小杰失神的脸上挂着他的精液，年长奇犽不知为什么心情不好，明明是他决定让另一个自己爽爽的，可看到小杰这么顺从地给「别人」口交口出来被颜射，仍然十分不悦，甚至恼火。

“这骚货尝起来不错是吗。”  
他抱着小杰站起来，在奇犽面前给他看自己是怎么狠肏小杰雌穴的。

噗滋噗滋的淫水儿甚至溅到奇犽脸上，他想别过头去，眼神却违反本意黏在两人交合处，不停抽送的鸡巴上沾满小杰体内的淫水，塞得满满的小穴被撑开到极限，肉褶都被撑得平滑，青筋环绕的肉柱为了让他看清般缓缓拔出来，又猛地插进去！

小杰的哭叫敲打着奇犽的耳膜，他眼泪流了下来，如果他能动分毫，即使被念刃插着的胳膊或腿废掉，不要这条命也要制止另一个他。可他太弱了，没法救下小杰。

“别这么对他，别这样对小杰。”  
奇犽哽咽，顾不得觉得丢脸，替小杰向另一个自己求情。

年长奇犽不为所动，他发泄般当着奇犽的面往死里肏小杰，他以为小杰的确是个婊子，不只是他，而是愿意被任何人上。却不知被他肏到失去分辨力的小杰，只知道身前的人有和奇犽身上一样的味道，才会乖乖听话给他口。

听着小杰气若游丝的哭声，奇犽头一次知道什么叫心如刀绞，即使心脏真的被一刀一刀切下也不会比现在更痛了。他离他那么近，奇犽清楚听到小杰胎动，腹中的胎儿可能感觉到爸爸的粗暴，不安得动了起来。小杰隆起的肚皮上还淌着未干的乳汁，乳房被年长奇犽胡乱地揉捏变形，奶水喷出来时全被他低头喝进去，两个乳头被他又吸又咬得肿成两粒紫红的葡萄。一切都提醒着奇犽，小杰要当妈妈了，可是孩子的爸爸却毫不怜惜地当着他的面把小杰肏得半死。

奇犽再次睁眼的时候，小杰正关心得摸着他的额头，“奇犽，怎么突然哭了？不舒服吗，还是做噩梦了？刚才聊得好好的突然睡着，吓我一跳…”

奇犽意识有些混乱，看着和他年纪相仿的小杰，下意识盯住他的胸部和小腹，穿着小背心的上身线条毕露，胸腹平坦，没有隆起的乳房分泌出奶水，没有怀孕和胎动，奇犽一把抱住他，小杰感觉自己要被拦腰截断了，“奇…奇犽，我喘不过气了…”

“小杰，对不起…”

“嗯…？那你放开我啊。”小杰完全不知道为什么奇犽道着歉却不放开他。

奇犽把脸埋进小杰的肚子，心里发誓一定会保护他，不会让他重复另一个小杰的遭遇。


End file.
